A:TLA & LOK Dream Journal
by AtomicPsychology
Summary: My experimental dream journal about the lucid dreams I have around Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra.
1. Chapter 1

Entry #1: My Dream Journal

Date: July 28, 2013

* * *

I've decided to publish my dream journal on the Avatar Universe. Here's a little backstory as to why: I decided I wanted to try to lucid dream over the summer, I was curious. Initially, I believed lucid dreaming had the potential to unleash repressed creativity. Instead, it deviated from what I had originally intended. None of my dreams were consistent. I eventually decided to experiment. What if I could visit the World of Avatar in my dreams?

My plan is to watch episodes of _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ and _The Legend of Korra_ before I go to sleep. I will also study art portfolios of ancient and traditional East Asian ink wash paintings and woodblock prints. I will also analyze historical photographs of various urban cityscapes such as Shanghai, Hong Kong, New York, Chicago, and Vancouver. So far, I have gotten results. The dreams are short and end abruptly, yet they are extremely vivid. If I write about the dreams right after I wake up, my mind will remember these dreams, and maybe the journey will continue. If I can remember my dreams, I will publish them.

* * *

_"dreams are fiction, but become the truth if you believe in them..."_


	2. Entry 2: Spirit Hunting

Entry #2: Spirit Hunting

July 31, 2013

* * *

I'm sitting on a speedboat. It's nighttime. I see a boy sitting next to me. He must be around my age. He had the features of someone from the Water Tribe. His eyes are sea green. The Water Tribe Boy wore a hooded cloak with fur trim. It was blue and tattered. His arms were muscular and tattooed with blue markings that reminded me of a tiger seal. He acknowledges me with a smile. It's like I know him.

I also see a girl on this boat. She is sitting in the back. Her black, red, and golden colored clothes cling to her well-toned body. Her hair is black and tied up in a topknot. Her eyes are amber, her features are sharp and aristocratic. She is obviously Fire Nation. The Fire Nation Girl is looking at her reflection in her sword and letting the moonlight reflect off it. I recognize the blade. It is a miao dao. The sword is beautiful. She sighs and sheaths her sword.

"Look! There it is!" The Water Tribe Boy shouts pointing at the water. I look at the direction of where he is pointing. Something is glowing beneath the water.

"Drive." The Fire Nation Girl says. I realize I am sitting in the driver's seat. The key is already in the ignition. I have a driver's license and the controls look simple enough. I press my foot on the gas pedal and the boat moves forward.

"Faster or it'll get away!" The Water Tribe Boy cries out in anticipation. The light beneath the water is burning brighter.

"What are you two doing?" I ask. He looks at me and grins, his eyes twinkle with excitement.

"Spirit hunting." All of a sudden, I hear a roar. No. More like an ear piercing screech. The glowing water flickers and bubbles. The light grows large beneath the surface. A sea monster bursts out of the water and dives back. I couldn't get a good look at it. It begins swimming away, its multiple dorsal fins sticking out of the water.

"Follow it!" The Water Tribe Boy and Fire Nation Girl say in unison.

"What!?" I shout in disbelief. The Fire Nation Girl glares at me. I stomp on the gas pedal and pursue the bioluminescent creature. The Water Tribe Boy begins moving his arms. Iceberg spikes erupted out of the water, attempting to spear the spirit. The sea monster is quick; it darts past the iceberg spikes like lightning. I steer the speedboat away from the frozen obstacles.

Unexpectedly, the spirit changes direction. It turns sharply and zigzags around us. The Fire Nation Girl tries to stop it by shooting firebolts at the creature. The spirit is too fast and she misses each time. The Water Tribe Boy creates another iceberg spike. The spirit creature crashes into the jagged structure, shattering the ice. The light fades away.

"Yeah! We did it! Woohoo!" The Water Tribe Boy cheers, raising his fist in the air. The Fire Nation Girl smiles, celebrating victory from within.

Without warning, the spirit explodes out of the water. It slams itself against the hood of the speedboat and roars at me. Imagine a cross-hybrid between a whale, a shark, and an alligator. A huge mouth lined with rows of serrated teeth. It had multiple burning orbs for eyes. It snarls at me and uses a claw/flipper appendage to shatter the glass. I shield my face from the broken shards.

A fireball blasts the spirit in the face. The spirit directs its attention to the Fire Nation Girl. It opens its mouth and it whips out a long, nasty prehensile tongue. She dodges the tongue with ease, but it lashes the Water Tribe Boy in the face, knocking him out like a light. The Fire Nation Girl unsheathes her sword and slices the tongue swiftly. The severed tongue bursts into a green vapor that dissipates before it even hits the floor. The spirit shrieks in pain. Its shadowy appendage extends and wraps around her, taking the Fire Nation Girl away. Her sword clatters to the floor as she is dragged into the depths of the sea. The Water Tribe Boy comes around and sees her being submerged underwater.

"No! We can't let her get spirited away!" The Water Tribe Boy cries out frantically. He tears off his cloak and shirt. The Water Tribe boy grabs a knife made of bone. He dives overboard and uses his waterbending to chase after the spirit like a torpedo. With no other option left, I floor it and the speedboat cleaves through the water...

End.

* * *

_"dreams are fiction, but become the truth if you believe in them..."_


End file.
